The present invention in general relates to the interventional molecules for cystic fibrosis. More specifically, the present invention relates to novel, non-cytotoxic synthetic analogues of (1E,6E)-1,7-Bis(4-hydroxy-3-methoxyphenyl)-1,6-heptadiene-3,5-dione and therapeutic applications thereof in correcting altered CFTR trafficking and the associated impaired chloride (Cl−) ion transport occurring in cystic fibrosis cells through a calcium dependant mechanism of action.